Feliz cumpleaños Goenji!
by Yuri Matsura
Summary: Nunca se han preguntado que es lo que le gustaría a este frío y reservado delantero para su cumpleaños? Bueno, a Yuri le sucede exactamente lo mismo a solo unos días para el cumpleaños cumero 15 de su novio. Romance. OCxGoenji. Dejen reviews!


**Ohayo!**

**Bueno, he tenido un momento de ideas locas y se me a ocurrido escribir este one-shot sobre el cumpleaños de Goenji ;) Nunca se han preguntado que es lo que le gustaría a este frío y reservado delantero para su cumpleaños? Bueno, pues a Yuri le sucede lo mismo.**

**Que va, no les digo más, les dejo el one-shot, espero que les guste ^^**

**Declaimer:** INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE, A EXCEPCION DE YURI, HIROSHI, KENJI, AYAME (ENTRE OTROS) QUE SON DE MI TOTAL PROPIEDAD, ASI COMO LAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE LOS YA MENCIONADOS PERSONAJES.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Feliz cumpleaños Goenji!<span>

Ciudad Inazuma después de haber pasado ya más de un año desde que Inazuma Japan había ganado el FFI. Era verano, eso era obvio por el calor que sentía y quemaba la nuca de todos sus habitantes. Además de que Ayame y Fubuki habían declarado oficial su relación (cosa que por cierto no sorprendió para nada al resto de los muchachos) las vacaciones de verano no había tenido nada fuera de lo normal.

Los muchachos se reunía, jugaban soccer o salían juntos a pasear, como si nada hubiera cambiado, pero era mentira. Varios irían a distintas escuelas al llegar el inicio de las clases, solo algunos se había inscrito en la misma escuela, entre ellos estaban Endou, Kidou, Goenji y Kenji, Yuri no había estado muy segura, debido a que había otras escuelas que le atraía bastante, pero terminó por decidirse por la misma escuela que la mayoría de sus amigos y su novio.

Yuri y Goenji llevaban más de un año juntos como pareja. Bueno, tenía sus altas y bajas, como en todas las relaciones (en especial la suya), pero ambos formaban una pareja adorable. A pesar de que Goenji no era el novio amoroso que varias chicas desearían, era dulce y romántico, a su propia manera. Varias veces, Ayame le había preguntado a Yuri que era lo que le veía a Goenji, esta solo respondía: "Que importa los que demás piensen? Lo importante es lo que yo piense y si me hace feliz estar con él." Con eso lograba callar todos los comentarios.

Yuri, en cambio, era una novia preocupada, dulce y tolerante. Varias veces muchas chicas se le había abalanzado a Goenji encima por el hecho de ser el goleador estrella del famoso Inazuma Japan, las chicas llegaban a ser tan descaradas que se le insinuaban a Goenji en frente de Yuri, pero ella solo sonreía, reía por lo bajo y seguía su camino, dejando a Goenji con el problema de su club de fans. Rika no dejaba de decirle que debía dejar bien en claro que él era su novio y que ninguna chica podía quitárselo, pero Yuri no se preocupaba porque sabía que Goenji nunca la traicionaría.

El verano ya casi llegaba a su fin y para la mayoría de los muchachos significaba que tendrían que volver a clases, pero para algunos como Goenji Shuuya cumplían sus quince años. El muchacho no se mostraba muy entusiasmado, pero su novia tenía un severo problema con esta fecha, que para la mayoría era ridícula.

En la habitación de Yuri del departamento donde vivía junto a Hiroshi y Kenji, estaban ella, Erizawa, Ayame y Fubuki. La rubia no dejaba de caminar en círculos nerviosa tirando ideas al aire y murmurando para si misma. Ayame miraba preocupada a su amiga, mientras que Fubuki y Kenji solo observaban el espectáculo.

-No tengo nada para regalarle.- decía Matsura hecha un mar de nervios.- Nunca me ha dicho que le gustaría de cumpleaños, ni siquiera una mísera vez, el año pasado insistió que no quería nada, pero ya llevamos más de un año juntos, debería al menos saber que le gustaría...- seguía diciendo.

-En serio nunca te ha dicho lo que le gustaría de regalo de cumpleaños? Ni siquiera a mencionado algo?- preguntó Kenji extrañado, pero Ayame lo calló dándole un codazo en las costillas.- Auch!- se quejó el moreno.- Yo solo decía.

-No sabrás Endou-kun o Kidou-kun mejor lo que le gustaría a Goenji-kun de cumpleaños? Después de todo, ellos dos son sus mejores amigos.- sugirió Fubuki.

-Crees que no lo he hecho ya? No tenía ni idea! Nunca hablan de ello!- gritó Yuri histérica.

-Hablaste con Endou o con Kidou?- preguntó Kenji recibiendo otro codazo en las costillas por parte de Ayame.- YA DEJA DE HACER ESO!- gritó enfadado dirigiéndose a la peliazul, la cual se encogió en su asiento, intimidada.- Lo digo porque sería obvio que Endou no lo supiera, después de todo, quién es más despistado que Endou? Quizá Kidou sabe algo.- dijo. Yuri se le quedó mirando.- Ya lo hiciste?- luego miró a Ayame y se protegió el cuerpo con sus brazos.- Por favor no me golpees!- suplicó.

-No, no lo había hecho.- dijo Yuri sorprendida.- Cómo no lo había pensado antes!- fue corriendo a la entrada, se puso sus zapatos, tomó sus llaves y salió de la casa con un portazo. Luego volvió a abrir la puerta.- Gracias!- gritó para volver a dar un portazo.

-0-0-0-0-

-Gomen, Yuri, no tengo idea.- dijo Kidou. El y Yuri iban caminando por la calle. El chico iba con las manos en los bolsillos y miraba preocupado a la rubia al notar como esta bajaba la mirada decepcionada. Posó su mano en el hombro de la chica, provocando que esta levantara la mirada sorprendida.- Vamos Yuri, eres ingeniosa y se te da lo manual, de seguro encuentras algo que regalarle.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es que él me ha hecho tantos regalos hermosos que me siento endeudada.- admitió la italiana. Kidou le insistió con la mirada de que siguiera intentando.- Lo intentaré.- dijo con un deje de fastidio.

-Así me gusta.- dijo el estratega dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.- Pero tengo una idea que te podría ayudar, o al menos en parte, el resto dependería de ti.

-0-0-0-0-

El gran día había llegado y Goenji despertaba con dificultad y fastidio al darse cuenta que se había ido a dormir con las cortinas abiertas, ya que había dejado la ventana abierta para que el aire frío de la noche refrescara un poco su horno de habitación. La luz le llegaba directo en la cara, terminó por abrir los ojos y después de un buen rato recordó el día que era, era su cumpleaños. Suspiró. Su cumpleaños nunca había sido la gran cosa, al menos no desde que su madre había muerto. Su padre nunca estaba presente, pero al menos tenía a Yuuka y a Fuku-san. Se levantó con flojera y se disponía para dirigirse al baño para tomarse una ducha fría, pero al abrir la puerta de su habitación se encontró con su pequeña hermanita mirándole con una amplia sonrisa, como si se tratara de que la del cumpleaños era ella. Goenji no pudo evitar sonreía y se agachó a la altura de Yuuka.

-Feliz cumpleaños, onii-chan!- exclamó la niña para luego lanzarse a los brazos de su hermano.- Mira, he hecho esto para ti.- dijo mostrándole una hoja de papel. En ella había un dibujo de él mismo hecho por ella donde decía "Feliz cumpleaños". El chico sonrió y lo tomó entre sus manos.

-Te ha quedado precioso, Yuuka.- dijo el pelicrema levantando a su hermana en brazos, la cual comenzó a reír encantada, pero luego pareció recordar algo.

-Yuri-neechan ha llamado hace un rato, pero Fuku-san le ha dicho que estabas durmiendo. Dijo que la llamaras en cuanto despertaras.- dijo la pequeña castaña.

El pelicrema extrañado dejó a su hermana en el suelo y se dirigió a la sala. No había ni rastro de Fuku-san, de seguro había salido de compras y ni hablar de su padre. Tomó el teléfono y marcó al numero de Yuri. Después de esperar a que sonara unas tres veces escuchó como alguien contestaba al otro lado de la línea. Era una voz masculina.

-_Aló?_

-Hola, está Yuri?- preguntó, supo que se trataba de Hiroshi por la voz.

_ -Quién la busca?_

_ -No fastidies Hiroshi! Sabes perfectamente quién es!_- gritó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea-_ Tenemos identificador de llamadas!_- Goenji rió por lo bajo, era Yuri y ya estaba discutiendo con su hermano.

_-Que aburrida, hermanita.-_ le dijo a Yuri.- _Te la paso antes de que me arranque el brazo para hablar contigo._- dijo para el delantero.- _Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños._

-Gracias.- alcanzó a decir antes de escuchar como Yuri se ponía al auricular.- Hola.

_ -Hola. Seré breve, a las siete en la Torre de Metal, sin falta._- dijo para luego colgar. Goenji pudo distinguir como le temblaba la voz a la chica. Qué estaría planeando? Fuera lo que fuera, ella estaba nerviosísima. Era muy raro que le temblara la voz. Pero también se sorprendió de lo evasiva que estaba. Bueno, solo había una forma de saber por qué actuaba así, yendo a la Torre de Metal.

-0-0-0-0-

Cuando Goenji llegó miró en todas direcciones hasta que se topó con una melena rubia. Yuri estaba sentada en la banca junto al árbol donde se encontraba la llanta que usaba Endou para entrenar mirando el horizonte. Goenji no pudo evitar quedarse parado mirando a Yuri, es que simplemente estaba preciosa. En el ultimo año Yuri había crecido un poco, ya no era tan baja como antes y su cabello estaba más largo y ondulado. Ese día llevaba su cabello atado en una larga trenza, un vestido blanco sin mangas que le llegaba hasta medio muslo. En su cintura tenía un cinturón color café y calzaba unas botas del mismo color. En su hombro colgaba un bolso color café.

Se acercó con sigilo hacia ella y posó sus manos en su cintura. La chica se sobresaltó y se dispuso a golpearlo en la cara, pero logró darse cuenta de que era él antes de hacerlo.

-Vaya, ibas a plantarme una bofetada el día de mi cumpleaños?- preguntó sarcástico, aparentemente se le pegó gracias a Yuri.

-Admite que sería un regalo de cumpleaños interesante.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa para luego acercarse tímidamente a él y rodear su cuello con sus brazos.- Feliz cumpleaños, Shuuya-kun.- dijo para luego posar sus labios en los del delantero. El muchacho no dudó en devolvérselo. Posó sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la atrajo hacia él. Goenji sonrió en su interior al notar como la italiana suspiraba. Ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.- Te tengo un regalo.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No debiste molestarte...- dijo Goenji incómodo.

-Claro que debía. Recuerdas el regalo que me diste cuando cumplí catorce? Me enviaste rosas... Algo cliché, pero muy tierno. Sabes lo difícil que es competir con eso?- dijo la chica.- Además me ha liado un poco el hecho de que no me has dado ni una mísera pista de lo que te gustaría que te regalaran.

-No lo he dicho porque no quiero nada que ya no tenga, te tengo a ti, no?- dijo acariciando cariñosamente su cintura. La chica se ruborizó fuertemente y desvió la mirada. Como era que él siempre lograba hacer que se sonrojara? En cambio, a Goenji le encantaba cuando eso sucedía.

-No fastidies.- dijo la chica aun sonrojada.- Pero aun no te lo puedo dar.- dijo con una sonrisa. Goenji la miró con cara de interrogación.- Tendrás que esperar, pero antes, necesito que me hagas un favorcillo.- dijo la chica con ojos suplicantes. El chico solo puso los ojos en blanco, por lo cual ella continuó.- Necesito que me acompañes a casa de Kidou-kun.

-De Kidou?- dijo extrañado.- Y desde cuando eres tan amiga con Kidou?

-Yo me llevo muy bien con él, sabes?- dijo la chica a la defensiva.- Qué? Tan raro es que me lleve bien con uno de tus mejores amigos? Tú te llevas genial con Fubuki-kun.

-Pero Erizawa me da dolor de cabeza.- dijo Goenji sonriente.

-Por favor. A quién no le da dolor de cabeza después de pasar dos minutos con él? Aun me sorprende de que Hiroshi no lo haya sacado a patadas del departamento.- dijo la chica divertido. Se separó se su novio y comenzó a caminar. Se volteó a verlo.- Vienes?

-0-0-0-0-

Para cuando llegaron a la gran mansión Kidou ya estaba atardeciendo. Yuri se quedó un rato plantada en la entrada de la casa mirando sorprendida, esa mansión nunca dejaba de sorprenderle. Mientras que Goenji entraba con toda naturalidad y se dirigía a la puerta. Yuri salió de su transe y trotó para alcanzar a Goenji. Le tomó de la mano y luego este tocó a la puerta. Nadie contestó, volvieron a intentarlo. Esta vez la puerta se abrió, pero nadie estaba tras la puerta, solo la oscuridad. Yuri y Goenji intercambiaron miradas y luego avanzaron hacia el interior. En eso, las luces de la habitación se encienden.

-SORPRESA!- gritó un grupo de gente.

Goenji se quedó plasmado con los ojos abiertos como platos. No lo podía creer. De verdad le habían preparado todo eso? La habitación estaba decorada con globos y luces. Había un letrero en el que decía "Feliz cumpleaños Goenji". Todos sus amigos se encontraban en la habitación, inclusive Tsunami, Ichinose, Domon, Kogure y Hijikata. Yuri lo miró y no pudo evitar reír, esa era de las pocas veces que veía al delantero sorprendido de esa manera. Todos los muchachos se fueron acercando hacia el cumpleañero para darle sus felicitaciones y sus regalos.

-Como lo hiciste?- le preguntó Goenji a Yuri. La chica solo se encogió de hombros.

-Que va, Kidou me ofreció su ayuda y me dije, por qué no? He de admitir que me ayudó bastante.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Admito que me han sorprendido.- dijo el delantero.

-Lo sé. Era cosa de ver tu cara.- dijo la italiana divertida.

La fiesta continuó. Algunos comían, otros reían y otros bailaban. Sorpresivamente Aki se armó de valor y sacó a bailar a Endou. El cual no comprendía nada mientras que el resto solo los miraba con una sonrisa pícara en sus rostros, bueno, la mayoría al menos, ya que Natsumi no se mostraba muy feliz que digamos. Kenji suspira y se disculpa con HIjikata, con quien estaba hablando, y se dirige hacia donde está Natsumi. La castaña solo mira sorprendida al ver que el moreno le extendía la mano.

-Quieres bailar?- preguntó Erizawa. La chica sonrió y aceptó la mano del muchacho.

Yuri al ver a su amigo sonrió y continuó conversando animadamente con Ayame y Toko, pero luego se percató de que alguien faltaba en la fiesta, alguien sumamente importante.

-Y Shuuya-kun?- preguntó la rubia mirando en todas las direcciones. Las otras dos chicas la imitaron.

-Goenji? La verdad es que no le he visto en un buen rato.- admitió Ayame. Yuri suspira.

-Creo saber dónde puede estar.- dijo la italiana mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a al ventanal que daba al jardín.

Pues no se equivocaba. Goenji se encontraba sentado en una banca del jardín mirando las estrellas. La chica suspiró y se fue a sentar junto a él, pero este ni se movió.

-Hay una fiesta ahí dentro, sabías? Por TU cumpleaños.- dijo la chica, pero no recibió respuesta. La chica lo miró preocupada y le tomó una mano.- Que sucede?

-Cómo le haces?- preguntó el chico. Yuri le miró sin comprender.- Me refiero a que cómo haces para celebrar cada cumpleaños, a pesar de que tus padres nunca te verán crecer.- dijo serio.

-Te refieres a tu madre, no?- dijo la chica algo triste. Nunca tocaban el tema. El no tocaba el tema de sus padres y Yuri no tocaba el tema de su madre. As í era, lo hacía para no incomodar al otro, pero en el caso de que el otro quisiera hablarlo, el otro siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

-Ya han pasado años y he aprendido a vivir con ello. No es que la he olvidado, pero... Yuuka era tan pequeña cuando ella murió. Tengo miedo de que la lleguemos a olvidar.- admitió, pero su rostro no mostraba ni un rastro de tristeza, solo preocupación.

-Nunca podrán olvidarla.- dijo Yuri apretando la mano de su novio con más fuerza.- Es tu madre, nunca podrás olvidarla, lo mismo me sucede con mis padres. A pesar de que se han ido de este mundo, siempre están contigo...

-En el coraz ón.- dijo Goenji terminando la frase. Yuri ya le había dicho eso antes y pensaba que era tan cierto lo que decía. En eso Yuri recuerda algo y comienza a rebuscar en su bolso.- Qué sucede?

-Casi me olvido de entregarte tu regalo de cumpleaños.- dijo la chica aun buscando.

-No me tienes que regalar nada, ya te lo he dicho.- dijo el chico con fastidio.- Además, ya has organizado esto, no tienes que...

-Aquí esta!- exclamó la chica victoriosa sacando un objeto rectangular envuelto en un papel de regalo color naranja. La chica se giró para quedar frente a frente con él y antes de entregarle el regalo con ambas manos se ruborizó bastante.- Espero que te guste. Feliz cumpleaños, Shuuya-kun.- Goenji tomó el regalo con ambas manos.

Antes de abrirlo miró a Yuri de reojo, quien solo lo observaba expectante a que abriera el regalo. El chico rajó el papel y se encontró con álbum de fotografías con tapa de cuero color castaño. El delantero comenzó a echarle una ojeada y se sorprendió al ver el contenido. En la primera página habían dos fotografías. En una salían él y Yuri en su primera cita y en la otra salía él de pequeño con su padre, con Yuuka y con... su madre. Miró sorprendido a su novia esperando a que ella le diera una respuesta de como había conseguido aquella fotografía.

-Tuve que rogarle como dos días seguidos a tu padre.- explicó la rubia.

-A mi padre?

-Si. Bueno, jamás nos hemos llevado muy bien. Aunque también puede ser que se deba a que nos hemos visto muy pocas veces pero... Lo convencí para que me la diera.

-Y no se opuso?

-Bueno... No. Dijo que se podía ver que era una buena chica y...- dijo algo sonrojada.

-Y?

-Y que te cuidara.- dijo mirándole a los ojos.- A pesar de que tu padre no sea del tipo cariñoso, él te quiere mucho Shuuya.- dijo tomándole una mano.- Aunque creo que tú me cuidas más de lo que yo te cuido a ti.- dijo bromista.

-Contando las innumerables veces que te tropiezas y yo evito que te caigas... Digamos que muchas.- dijo el delantero.

-Baka.- dijo la chica dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo. Goenji siguió ojeando el álbum. Había varias fotografías del tiempo en que estuvieron en Raimon o en Inazuma Japan. Habían también fotografías de la graduación. Tantos recuerdos en un solo álbum. Apretó cariñosamente la mano de Yuri y luego la miró a los ojos.

-Me encanta. Gracias.- dijo. La chica sonrió encantada.

-De nada.

En eso escuchan como en el interior de la mansión se escucha una canción más lenta. Goenji se poner de pie y le ofrece una mano.

-Me concedes este baile?- preguntó. Yuri se sonrojó, pero tomó su mano y se puso de pie.

Goenji posó sus manos en la cintura de la chica mientras que ella rodeo el cuello de su novio. Ambos comenzaron a balancearse al ritmo de la música. En ese momento solo estaban ellos dos. Con el cielo nocturno bañado en estrellas sobre sus cabezas y la música, el momento simplemente era perfecto. Yuri apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Goenji y este la estrechó con más fuerza hacia él, como si hiciera todo lo posible por no dejarla ir y que ese momento no acabara nunca.

-Te amo.- dijo la chica tomando por sorpresa al muchacho. La italiana levantó la cabeza y lo miró directo a los ojos. El chico solo sonrió.

-Yo también te amo.- dijo para luego cortar la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos dos y besarla.

El beso era tierno y sencillo, pero poco a poco fue siendo más apasionado. Goenji hundió los dedos en su rubia melena y deshizo la trenza que tenía. Le gustaba el cabello de Yuri suelto, siempre le había gustado. Mientras él la seguía besando podía sentir como los brazos de ella recorrían la espalda y los hombros, como si aquel tacto se tratara de una descarga eléctrica en su piel, aquel aliento cálido contra el suyo. A quién engañaba? Goenji tenía quince años, tenía las hormonas por cualquier lugar, no solo amaba a Yuri, la deseaba, pero sintió como la chica posaba sus manos sobre su pecho para apartarlo. Sin haberse dado cuenta, ambos habían llegado a un lugar más apartado que no estaba a la vista de la sala de la mansión. Yuri tenía su espalda contra un árbol.

-Por favor.- dijo dejando escapar un suspiro.- No es correcto.

-Por qué?

-Por que tenemos a todos a nuestros amigos allí dentro que en cualquier momento podrían husmear para aquí fuera. No quiero que nos pillen.

-Pero si solo nos estamos besando.

-Claro.- dijo sarcástica.

Una media sonrisa apreció en los labios de Goenji.

-Que? No nos estábamos besando únicamente?

-Solo digo que... lo que hacíamos parecía conducir a algo más.- dijo echando su flequillo hacia atrás con la mano. Goenji suspiró.

-Tienes razón, lo siento si te he hecho sentir incómoda.- dijo deslizando una mano hasta colocarla en la cintura de Yuri.

-Descuida.- dijo sonrojada. Goenji se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Volvemos?- ella solo asintió con la cabeza y ambos se encaminaron de vuelta a la mansión tomados de la mano. Goenji recogió el álbum que dejó en la banca y Yuri su bolso.

Yuri sentía como sus mejillas ardían, debía verse como un semáforo. Goenji nunca la había besado de esa manera, pero no le había molestado, pero eso sí, se notaba que por un momento él se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y que quería algo más, por eso lo detuvo. Ella tenía catorce y no cumpliría los quince hasta mayo. Se sacudió su cabello nerviosa y Goenji lo notó.

-Discúlpame.- dijo avergonzado. Yuri le miró sorprendida, pero luego le sonrió.

-Ya olvídalo.

Yuri comienza a correr tarando de la mano de Goenji. Este solo la siguió y sonrió por dentro. A veces ciertamente parecía ser una niña, pero le gustaba. Se alegraba de que le hubiera detenido hace un rato, nunca se habría perdonado su se hubiera propasado con ella, la amaba demasiado como para caer tan bajo y hacerle aquello.

En definitiva ese sería un cumpleaños que nunca olvidaría. Tenía a sus amigos, a su hermana, a... su padre y sobre todo a la persona que lo apoyaba siempre, en las buenas y en las malas, le perdonaba cada idiotez que hacía y que amaba con locura, la tenía a ella. Eso era todo lo que podría querer para su cumpleaños, nada más. Con ello le bastaba y le sobraba, con personas como aquellas, para qué quería más? Antes de entrar a la mansión tiró de la mano de Yuri y la atrajo hacia él para depositar un rápido beso en sus labios.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, lo sabías?

Yuri se quedó pasmada por la sorpresa. Goenji solo la volvió a tomar de la mano y entraron de vuelta a la fiesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Qué les ha parecido? A que nunca se habría imaginado a Goenji en esta faceta ;) Pero todos los chicos pasan por ella, se llama adolescencia. (que en mi opinión solo logra que se me haga un lío en la cabeza )<strong>

**Díganme de corazón que opinan del one-shot, es que es la primera vez que escribo algo así y me ha entrado la duda si me ha quedado bien :/ **

**La verdad es que practico para comenzar a escribir una novela, que si algún día me armo de valor la publicaré.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que compense mi ausencia en estos días ^^**

**Dejen reviews! Y cuídense mucho!**

**CIAO!**


End file.
